


Different Pathways

by cravfeine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, High School Haikyuu, Inarizaki, Miya Twins, No Beta, based on manga but different, miya twins fight
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravfeine/pseuds/cravfeine
Summary: Sore itu setelah latihan, mereka mengambil jalan yang berbeda.Osamu ingin berhenti bermain voli namun Atsumu ingin mereka tetap berada di jalur yang sama.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Different Pathways

**Author's Note:**

> Fict yang udah pernah di post di twitter dan wordpress lalu diedit lagi tapi justru lama mengendap di draft. Berdasarkan manga Haikyuu chap 381 (kalau ngga salah) ((harusnya ngga sih))

Osamu berjalan kembali ketika lampu penyeberangan berubah hijau. Langkahnya yang sudah hapal dengan rute pulang dipercepat agar dapat segera sampai ke rumah, walaupun ia tahu yang akan menyambutnya nanti adalah rumah sunyi yang lampunya harus ia nyalakan karena sore sudah menjelang. Orang tuanya sedang mengunjungi nenek selama dua hari dan sementara itu ia harus puas hanya dengan Atsumu.

Ah, membicarakan saudaranya itu mengingatkan Osamu dengan yang terjadi saat latihan tadi, juga menjadi alasan mengapa Osamu harus pulang sendiri. Seharusnya tidak perlu bertikai, tapi seperti biasa Atsumu terlalu membesar-besarkan sesuatu.

Seharusnya Atsumu paham voli bukanlah tujuan utamanya, tidak seperti Atsumu yang sangat berdedikasi untuk itu. Osamu juga menyukai voli, sangat, hanya saja tidak seperti ia akan menghabiskan hidupnya untuk olahraga tersebut. jadi ketika Osamu memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain voli setelah lulus nanti dan menekuni bidang lain yang lebih ia gemari, seharusnya tidak apa-apa kan?

Tapi tidak untuk atsumu. Aran bilang itu karena mereka selalu bermain voli bersama sejak awal. Sejak masih sekolah dasar hingga kini mereka di tingkat kedua sekolah menengah atas. Sudah berapa tahun ya? _Mungkin tujuh_ , Osamu menjawab asal. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk kemudian menolak sebuah perpisahan karena selama ini mereka selalu berada di satu lapangan sebagai rekan tim, juga saudara. Osamu memutar mata mendengarnya, ia berkata hubungannya dengan Atsumu tidak semelankolis itu.

Namun saat Osamu masuk ke area _genkan_ rumah dan perasaan tidak wajar menjalar dengan melihat hanya sepasang sepatu miliknya yang ada di sana, bukan dua seperti hari-hari saat mereka pulang bersama, Osamu mulai memikirkan kembali baik-baik perkataan Aran.

Agaknya tadi ia memang terlalu keras kepada saudara kembarnya.

\---

Atsumu berjalan malas memasuki rumahnya yang sudah terlihat nyala lampu dari luar, pertanda Osamu sudah di rumah. Sengaja ia pulang lebih larut dengan rute yang berbeda karena merasa tidak akan tahan menyusuri jalan bersama saudaranya setelah apa yang terjadi tadi.

Atsumu tidak akan melupakan bagaimana Osamu menarik kerahnya dan berteriak di depan wajahnya, atau ketika Osamu berkata untuk membuktikan siapa yang lebih bahagia di masa depan dengan jalan yang mereka ambil, dan ketika Osamu akhirnya mendeklarasikan keputusannya untuk berhenti voli selepas tamat sekolah kelak. Ia pikir setelah bertahun-tahun mereka berdua tidak pernah lepas dari dunia voli, Osamu juga akan memiliki semangat yang sama dengannya dalam melanjutkan bidang olahraga tersebut. Ternyata jalan yang selama ini mereka jalani berdua memiliki cabang dan Osamu memilih sisi yang berlainan dengannya.

Atsumu melangkah ke dalam rumah dan mengintip dari satu ruang ke ruang lain untuk memeriksa keberadaan Osamu. Ia ternyata ada di ruang TV dan tidak sengaja mereka bertemu pandang sekilas. Atsumu merasa ketegangan belum juga mencair jadi ia lantas naik ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan mungkin segera tidur. Namun rencananya gagal karena perutnya semakin kuat mengirim sinyal pertanda lapar setelah ia mandi. Tidak bisa diajak kompromi lebih lama lagi mengingat Atsumu memang menghabiskan banyak tenaga selama latihan.

Jelas saja ia tidak akan meminta bantuan saudaranya untuk menyediakan makan malam, saudaranya itu pandai memasak tapi dalam waktu ketika mereka tidak baik-baik saja, Osamu bisa menjadi raja tega. Atsumu berpikir untuk membeli makanan dari mini market, ia bersiap untuk pergi ke luar lagi saat Osamu mengejutkannya dari belakang.

“Mau kemana?”

“Beli makan.” Atsumu berusaha kedengaran tak acuh padahal agak seram juga berhadapan dengan kembarannya di mode ini.

“Duduk saja, aku buat onigiri.”

Tadinya Atsumu tetap berniat ke mini market, namun mengingat ia harus mengeluarkan tenaga dan uang jika melakukannya, jadi ia urung. Lagipula ia agak terkesan dengan Osamu yang tidak setega biasanya ketika mereka bertengkar.

Di meja makan sudah tertata sepiring penuh onigiri yang baru saja dibuat. Osamu duduk tepat di sampingnya dan ia mengambil duluan satu onigiri, kelihatan jelas masih menghindari kontak mata dengan figur di sebelahnya. Atsumu juga mengambil satu dan mengunyah, awalnya perlahan, lama-lama kecepatannya bertambah sampai ia mengambil onigiri yang kedua.

Buatan Osamu memang tidak pernah mengecewakan lidah. Ia selalu membuat makanan dengan kesungguhan sejak nenek mengajari mereka beberapa resep yang langsung dipelajari Osamu kecil dengan penuh minat. Beda hal dengan Atsumu yang cenderung lebih suka memperhatikan dan hanya aktif di bagian menyicipi. Semua orang di rumah tahu Osamu paling pandai membuat onigiri, kedengarannya memang sederhana namun onigirinya selalu mendapat pujian dari siapapun yang mencoba dan menjadi makanan yang harus Osamu buat khusus setiap kali ia mengunjungi nenek.

Ada sesuatu yang Osamu miliki ketika ia bekerja di dapur dengan alat masak milik mama, sesuatu yang Atsumu tidak miliki ketika ia berada di dapur, namun hadir ketika ia berada di lapangan. Sesuatu yang pernah disinggung ayah mereka sebagai _passion_.

Terkejut dengan isi kepalanya barusan, Atsumu kembali mengunyah dengan tempo normal sementara ia berpikir. Osamu memang salah satu pemain hebat di tim sekaligus andalan dalam mengimbangi servis gilanya, tapi memang selama ini Osamu tidak menunjukkan obsesi yang sama dengan Atsumu ketika bermain voli. Ia hanya menganggap voli sebagai klub dan juga olahraga yang paling familiar dengannya, bukan sebagai sebuah impian. Lalu seberapa besar ego yang ingin ia puaskan sampai berani menghalangi determinasi saudaranya sendiri? Mereka memang selalu bersama bahkan dari awal mereka tercipta, tapi bukan berarti yang satu bisa memaksa kehendak yang lain jika memang berbeda tujuan bukan?

“Samu,”Osamu menoleh untuk mendapati wajah yang serupa balas memandangnya.

“Di masa depan nanti mungkin kau bisa mempertimbangkan untuk membuat kedai onigiri, yang seperti ini enak sekali.”

Osamu terdiam sebentar menyadari usaha saudaranya menyelesaikan konflik di antara mereka. Miya bersaudara ketika bertengkar jarang meminta maaf dengan mengucapkan kata maaf jika belum ditegur oleh mama, dan yang barusan adalah bentuk Atsumu meminta maaf kepadanya.

“Aku tahu.” Osamu mengangguk.

“Nanti kau bisa datang ke kedaiku setiap selesai berlatih atau bertanding.”

“Gratis ‘kan?”

“Hanya jika kau menang,”

“Oh kalau begitu gratis seumur hidup.”


End file.
